The Prince And The Frog
by Hweianime
Summary: adapted from Disney movie Princess and the Frog Sena a poor Japanese immigrant struggles to follow his dream of being a chef in America. Things begin to look up for, then consequently fall down until he meets.. A haughty frog? wait… IT TALKS! I'm going to put as T for now since not sure if there will be lemons But definitely some swearing though


**YES FINALLY FINISHED MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER-GOD I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO START THIS FOR A WHILE NOW!**

**-oh hey guys didn't see you there XP**

**well I hope you like my new series which I oh so wisely started right before my exams. I'm sure you all know The Princess and the Frog?**

**Well this is a little teensy winsy bit different…**

**I was listening to some Disney songs (you know like a mature person does) and when I listened to When We're Human I was like –you kno what would be great…?**

**I hope you enjoy though! Please tell me your thoughts!**

**Oh also since this took most of my week I haven't really done anything else (**_**including my studies **__***slams head on desk***__**)**_

* * *

><p><em>"...and the ugly little frog looked up with his sad brown eyes and said<em>

_Oh please dear beautiful princess only you who shines like a glittering star can help break this spell cast onto me cruelly by a wicked witch-"_

Suzuna squealed in glee, nudging Sena who rolled his eyes for the millionth time.

_"The kind-hearted princess took great pity on the frog and bent down to pick up the slimy creature, leaning forward, raising him to her lips-"_

The blue haired girl edged even closer to Sena's mother who was reading the fairy tale, while the woman's only son was shaking his head as if trying to will the princess to stop what she was about to do.

_"And KISSED that little frog!"_

The rich young girl sighed satisfied with the outcome of the story while the brunette quietly gagged in his mouth. Mrs. Kobayakawa ignored her son's rudeness and continued where she left off while she began refining her latest outfit.

"_The frog turned then magically back into a handsome prince and they lived happily ever after. The End."_

With a snip of her scissors she had finished the story and the very elaborate light blue dress she stitched up. Once again Suzuna emitted a high pitched squeal causing the boy next to her to flinch but otherwise patiently waited for his childhood friend to calm down from excited hysterics. "Again!, Again! Mrs Kobayakawa!"

The woman gently smiled apologetic as she moved up to calm the overexcited child. "Sorry Suzuna-chan we got to be heading home soon- say thanks Sena." Quickly she began to pack her things leaving the two children alone to talk amongst themselves.

"There would be no way I would kiss a slimy, ugly frog! Never, ever, ever in a million years!" The brunette retched at the thought.

"Is that sooo.." The girl purred mischievously as quickly she picked up her cat Hillary who came in looking for food at this unfortunate moment only to be grabbed by the small chubby fingers of his owner. "Well here's your Prince Charming! C'mon kiss him ya kno ya wanna~" the girl forcefully pushed the cat onto the young boy who began to push the kitten away causing the start of a strange tug of war. Laughing at the end Suzuna finally gave up announcing to no one in particular. "I _Suzuna Apollo_ will kiss a frog- no a thousand of them if I could marry a prince and finally become a princess." At the end of her sweeping declaration she planted a huge smooch onto Hillary much to the cats horror who scrambled out of her grasp visibly traumatized. The girl burst out laughing at the sight and though Sena felt a little sympathy for the cat he did admit it was a very funny sight and chuckled along with his rather prince-obsessed friend.

"Well if it isn't my little princess! - and her ..._friend._"

The word friend sounded like it had been chewed up and spat out. Sena turned to the harsh cold voice aimed at him already recognizing the doting master of the house. Master Apollo stood there at the doorway, hair slicked back with a beautiful white silk Italian made suit looking down at the smiling children. His smile only widened as he saw his beloved daughter run up to him.

"Daddy daddy look at my new dress, isn't it amazing!?"

It was obvious to everyone but the father daughter pair that he couldn't care less but the rich magnate put on a face of fake wonder and interest.

"Of course I expect nothing less from Mrs Kobayakawa - finest Japanese seamstress in America!"

"Daddy can I have another dress?! One just like the princess in the book!"

The grown man stared at the pouting, whining child and sighed knowing a losing battle when he sees it.

The brown haired woman immediately seeing another opportunity for some income smiled welcomingly when Apollo glanced at her questioningly.

"Anything for my best clients." She nodded as the woman gestured toward the large array of other frilly dresses. Sena inwardly groaned at the amount of wasted fabric in this room, sometimes he hated how spoilt Suzuna is.

Two hours, a bus ride and four train rides later Sena slowly watched the neighborhood change from the glorious large mansions to comfortable housing until finally they reached the poorer end of the city of cramped dirty housing. Sena never understood why people seem to pity the young boy when they saw where he lived.

A home was a home, and he loved it.

"_MmmMhn_- something smells fantastic!" A smiling, though weary middle-aged man opened the door to the house.

"Dad welcome home! I'm making curry tonight."

The tired lines on the man's face vanished as he walked into the kitchen to see his beloved son trying to cook his famous curry. Some people may feel worried that their only son was obsessed with cooking but Mr Kobayakawa only felt a sense of pride for the boy was pursuing his own dream.

"May I have a taste?"

"Sure!- no wait.." The boy scrunched up his face and dashed quickly to pour some spices and herbs from their small garden. Even though cooking was his expertise others often wondered if he should pursue a career as a pro athlete with those light speed legs of his however the young child usually shrugged the suggestion off stating how in any other physical aspect he wasn't suited for such a job.

Finally after much taste testing, stirring and fine tuning Sena allowed his father a taste. The warmth of the curry and the exotically delicious taste that only his son could produce warmed his fathers aching bones. In a fluster as he always did he burst out of the door shouting for the entire neighborhood to join their delicious meal- as the man was usually quite timid much like Sena it really shows how much he wanted to spread the joy of his son's creation. This action always made the young child glow in pride as it meant that his food was particularly delicious today and not to mention he treasured watching other people enjoy his food as much as making it.

The news of Sena's famous cooking being distributed spread faster than a fire on a dry summers day in the neighborhood and quickly the small house was surrounded by the grins and self content sighs of his neighbors as they sat down enjoying the meal.

Mr Kobayakawa smiled an even bigger smile at the scene as he cuddled his wife who was also enjoying the curry, laughing and chatting with everyone. Sometimes he felt a sense of regret from moving to America and leaving his home country, the _racism_, the _poverty_ but at times like these surrounded by family and friends he knew that it was worth it.

He looked down at his son and held him close. "You know.. The thing about good food is that it brings everyone from all walks of life, together. It doesn't matter who you are, or where you came from a smile is universal."

Sena looked at his father nodding at the wise words, which he would forever take to heart. Suddenly a glimmer in the sky caught his eye. "Dad- look!" Everyone around turned his or her eyes toward the sky to see a shining star. "Suzuna's fairy tale books say if you wish real hard on the evening star- it's sure to come true!"

All the neighbors chuckled at the boy's innocent naïveté, the brunette living in such hard conditions had to grow up quickly but at times like this one could really see his age.

Mrs Kobayakawa hugged her excited son closer as well. "Well you make sure to wish on that star sweetheart." Her husband mimicked her actions of hugging the boy. "But don't forget Sena, that old star can only take you part of the way, you got to help yourself to the end with hard work and you can do anything you set your mind to." And with that his parents kissed him tenderly on the cheeks and sent him off to bed.

Sleepily the young child looked up to the star through his window and drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p>The apartment door slammed as Sena wearily dragged himself toward his bed falling face first into the welcoming soft sheets. However his reunion was rudely cut short by the screaming of his alarm. With a groan he pulled himself off fishing in his pockets for his tips to empty into his money jar. Carefully he placed his meager earnings into his 21st jar filled with change and dirty notes. 'It wasn't much last night but every penny counts.' The teenager gave a small but determined smile as he looked at the photo of his father placed by the jars of cash. It had been eight years since dad died in war and Sena was determined to make his father proud by achieving his dream of owning a restaurant where people everywhere would come to enjoy his food.<p>

"Oi Jap another coffee here!"

"_Haaaii!_" The brunette dashed to get the man's order brushing off the rude comment. He was used to this sort of treatment however over time the regulars began to address the teen more fondly which the hardworking Sena couldn't decide to take this as a compliment or a warning he had been stuck in the same waitressing job far too long.

"Yo Sena!"

Sweating from all the running around the teen turned to see his acquaintances Sakuraba, Takami, Yamato, Juri, Wakana and Kotaro waving at him. With a sigh the exhausted teen put up a confident smile as he came over to the group. "Morning guys! What have you been up to?"

"Well.." Sakuraba began a little nervously "we are all going dancing tonight.." Everyone began nodding at what the blond was building up to until Yamato cut him off. "Care to join us?" he purred moving his hand to touch Sena's in an almost casual manner which no one except the two noticed as they were already too busy trying to convince the teen to join them in their fun.

The brunette smiled apologetically "I-I'm sorry guys you know I can't exactly dance (well never danced at all more like) and not to mention I already booked a triple shift tonight you know fo-" Juri rolled her eyes at her ever busy friend.

"Yeah we know it's for your restaurant but god Sena all you ever do is work! C'mon live a little!" The group nodded in agreement with Yamato still using any opportunity to get a little physical contact onto the innocently charming teen. Before the brunette could reject them awkwardly again he heard the ring of the kitchen bell saving him from the conversation and the chestnut haired pretty boy's 'touching'. He excused himself politely and walked briskly away, but failed to go fast enough to not catch Juri complaining "I told ya he won't come.."

The comment struck the teen hard in his chest. As Sena let himself look back he cursed himself for doing so as he saw the group go back to laughing and joking around. It really showed what he had been giving up in his life to pursue his dreams; he had given up a social life, friends, potential love interests and sleep- _god how he missed sleep_.

His looming regrets were pushed to the back of his head as he went up to the two head cooks (god how he loathed them). "Are you talking about that stupid dream of a restaurant again?" The larger Gonzales brother questioned rudely.

"Nisan tell your brother Otto he's burning the eggs again." The brunette replied cooly, internally congratulating himself on showing a lack of emotion at the question. The smaller brother laughed at the obvious sidestepping while quickly flipping his eggs.

"You aren't even able to get a down payment Sena."

Once again Sena replied cooly but with gritted teeth

"I'm getting close."

At this the two moved closer to the thin brunette tauntingly

"And how close?"

The question stabbed a hole in the teens poker face, before his face fully contorts into the an emotional rage that he had successfully bottled up all these years he managed to ask

"Where are my orders for table 12?!"

Though the two chefs noted with amusement the slight raise of his voice and with a laugh they threw the teen his dishes, which the brunette agilely caught thanks to years of experience dealing with the two Gonzales brothers.

"If you manage to get your restaurant then me and Otto will get tattoos with _Japanese writing_ no less!" "Here, Here!" The other brother cheered much to the annoyance of Sena who stomped away plates in hand.

As he began serving his table a slight *_ting_* was heard indicating a new customer, his honey brown eyes glinted in recognition at the now slightly roly-poly figure of Apollo. With a slight glance to catch the man's eyes he gave a small but endearing smile as he welcomed the male. The well-dressed man smiled back, as the lithe teen quickly dashed to him. "Congrats on being voted king of the Mardi Grah parade." Apollo slicked back his hair, smile widening at the reminder of his new role. "Yes it definitely took me by surprise." He chuckled pridefully where Sena decided to join in with his own tinkling laughter as he knew full well that it really wasn't - the man was elected king for like the 6th time in a row already, being the most wealthy man in town and all.

Eight years ago the young brunette wouldn't have even dreamt that Mr Apollo would even look at him like a _human being_ much less laugh alongside him. However a few years back Apollo had gotten sick, _really sick _and refused to eat anything even the most expensive chefs served him. Obviously he wouldn't let Sena feed him anything either; the first time he tried the man threw his stew to the ground shouting verbal abuses on how he wouldn't eat _pig food made by a yellow monkey_ and other such hurtful things. Though the young boy was definitely pained at the words and racism he didn't give up, he was determined to help his friend's father; no matter how cruel he was.

Finally the rich man surrendered, his stomach at this stage was literally eating itself so Sena decided to feed the corporate king a simple seafood broth filled with herbs and stock. Till that day the twos relationship slowly improved, especially when Apollo began to become slowly addicted to the young Japanese boy's cooking becoming his unofficial food tester- though his pride would never admit that.

"*_ahem_* Since this is a cause for celebration why don't I order-" before he could even finish his sentence Sena gave a bright smile and placed a platter of small green tea cupcakes powdered with sweet tangy lemon icing sugar; a new and very popular specialty of his. "I made a batch this morning when I read the paper." Apollo nodded appreciatively as he reached down to enjoy the delicious treat. However before he could bite into the soft moist little cake the door burst open to reveal a young pretty though slightly over-extravagant looking woman with semi-long blue hair and excited eyes. Any male who thought she was even an inkling attractive lost interest once she emitted a high pitch shriek that only dolphins and fangirls could emit as she ran toward her cute friend. "Oh Sena-kuuun~ Did you hear the amazing news?!" The blank look on the teen's child-like face was more than enough of an answer. Quickly the flamboyant girl zipped toward her daddy insisting he give the news while handing the man his paper.

"Well okay darling. So Pri-"

"Prince Agon of the Kongo blood line from Maldonia is coming HERE to New Orleans- can ya just believe it?!" She giggled in excitement and Sena wondered if she could make a career with her excitably loud personality- like a cheerleader or something.

She hugged her father tightly almost squeezing the air from him and the constant shaking didn't help while the brunette winced in sympathy having experienced himself how strong those hugs can be when Suzuna is like this. "Tell him what else you did daddy! Tell him, tell him!"

Sena could actually see the exclamation marks in her dialogue.

"W-well I-"

"He invited the prince to our masquerade ball tonight! _Kyaaaa_!"

At her own statement she fangirled at the thought.

"Tell him the rest now daddy!"

The man paused as if waiting for his beloved albeit very spoilt daughter to interrupt him again but decided to begin as the blue-haired girl signaled him to go on.

"And he's stayi-"

He caught sight of his child beginning to open her mouth and quickly with his past skill as an ex-athlete shoved a teacake in her mouth before continuing on. Sena couldn't help but giggle a fairy-like laugh at the sight of a silenced Suzuna.

"And he is staying at our house as my personal guest." He finished satisfied at being able to complete a sentence without interruption.

"Well that sounds great guys."

The small teen remarks happily though he didn't especially care about princes and such, he knew very well about Suzuna's dream of becoming a princess (_which he still felt weird she hadn't grown out of yet but this and that are different_) and was sincerely glad for his friend.

"A word of advice.."

He paused to put a few more cupcakes on the plate for the two

"...my mother has always said the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." At the sight of the cupcakes Apollos eyes glittered, he barely had any thanks to Suzuna and he quickly snatched one up readying himself to take a bite out of the delicious temptation when he found his hand cakeless as his daughter like a ninja swiped it away with a squeal.

'What the-'

Before he could glare at his hyperactive girl she was already hugging an unsuspecting Sena at the 'genius' idea. "I'm going to need at least five hundred of your delicious heart-snatching man cakes!" With a flick of her wrist she produced a thick wallet in which her fathers eyes widened with recognition. She quickly pulled out a bunch of notes and gave it to her friend. "Here- will that be enough for your troubles Sena-kun?"

His golden brown eyes twinkled and widened at the sight of so much green in his hands. "T-this will be more than enough!" He exclaimed now almost as giddy as his friend. "This is it! I'm getting a restaurant!"

He then rather smugly walked over to the two shocked chefs who had been eavesdropping on the conversation. With a malicious glint in his eyes he casually commented "You know I think you guys should get the Japanese characters for _Big Useful and Small Useful_ - after all that's how much help and support I think you have offered me the past few years." Then with a skip in his step he went out the door chuckling to himself, feeling more alive and electrified than ever before.

_'It's finally happening dad! I'm going to achieve my dream!'_


End file.
